


Леска

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба мертвы, и ничто не вернет им жизнь, которую они лично, капля за каплей выжали из себя. Саймон – медленно и планомерно, а Кирен быстро и решительно, в две дорожки против тысяч заснеженных дорог Монро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леска

— Мы можем попробовать еще раз, — Кирен говорит так, будто речь идет о решении квадратного уравнения.

Мы можем попробовать так, иначе или по-другому. Но в конце концов под чертой останется тот же гнилой остаток. Они оба мертвы, и ничто не вернет им жизнь, которую они лично, капля за каплей выжали из себя. Саймон – медленно и планомерно, а Кирен быстро и решительно, в две дорожки против тысяч заснеженных дорог Монро. 

— Давай еще раз, — кивает Саймон и поддается на уговоры, как поддавался депрессии, унынию и другим грехам, включая гомосексуализм и поедание креветок. Целому списку из книжицы в двух томах, которой грозила мать до того, как погибнуть в восстание. 

Саймон перенес ее смерть относительно спокойно, почти стоически. Он оказался из типа убийц-психотиков, которые делают дело, а после даже не подозревают о совершенном преступлении. Болезненные воспоминания начисто стираются из памяти, чтобы обеспечить целостность хозяйского разума. Хотя кто сказал, что Саймон не продолжает быть психотиком до сих пор? Могила не исправляет, скорее, дает отсрочку. Запускает цикл тупого монотонного сна. Мертвец смотрит в дыру барабана, где стирается грязное белье прошлой жизни, и если буддист будет ждать перезапуска до закрытия прачечной, то баптист вроде Саймона угрюмо покажет на это средний палец. 

И все-таки обещает Кирену попробовать. После нескольких месяцев прикосновений и узнавания он не помышляет о покое. Кирен почти уоллисовский юнец Чаттертон – не дает оторвать от себя взгляд. Рыжеволосый и обнаженный, сжимающий между коленей еденное молью покрывало, он воплощает все, чем Саймон мечтал обладать. По части мастурбации они навечно семидесятилетние старики, что, впрочем, не мешает любить, хотеть и лежать голышом в общей кровати.

— Мне ужасно хотелось нагнуть тебя прямо над могилой в тот день, когда мы познакомились, — объясняет Саймон успокаивающим, интимным тоном.

— Правда?

— Ага. 

— Продолжай, — Кирен сосредоточенно закрывает глаза. 

Он чертовски наивен и все-таки хорош такой, какой есть. Наблюдать за его постепенным взрослением отныне главная саймонова привилегия. Он не променяет наивность Кирена ни на опытность, ни на взрослую сговорчивость. Кирен Уокер – первый, кто преодолел вес погребальной земли на своих плечах. Он тот, кто опередил Саймона на полбесконечности. За драгоценные секунды нужно цепляться изо всех сил. Саймон достаточно разбирается в людях, чтобы понять: это не совпадение, в Кирене, как в древней амфоре, кроется нечто особенное. 

— Когда ты рассказывал о том, что мечтаешь уехать из Роартона, я был готов приковать тебя цепью к столбу и поджечь, лишь бы не потерять. И даже тогда это казалось мне слегка ненормальным.

Кирен тихонько улыбается в ответ, и Саймон решает провести пальцами по его впалому животу, подобраться к стволу члена. Словно на пробу, взять его в ладонь. 

— Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спрашивает Саймон.

— Думаю, да, — с сомнением говорит Кирен и толкается ему в руку, надеясь, что уговоры подействуют. 

Член ПЖЧ физиологически не расположен к насыщению кровью. Саймон заставляет Кирена перевернуться и опереться на локти. Осторожно целует расправленные лопатки и выступающий позвонок склоненной к подушке шеи. 

— Когда ты появился на пороге той ночью, я боялся, что сделаю тебе очень больно, — шепчет Саймон в бледное ухо Кирена, выискивая самый слабый отклик. — Что я тебя сломаю к чертовой матери. Что до смерти выебу, ты слышишь меня?

Кирен отчетливо кивает, и Саймон слюнявит палец, опускает его между ягодиц. Гладит твердые, сомкнутые мышцы и ввинчивает палец внутрь, встречая сильное сопротивление и в то же время удивляясь расслабленной спине Кирена. Его безмятежному спокойствию: тело игнорирует боль и инстинкты, которые отныне не играют решающей роли.

«Думаю, да», — подтверждает Кирен, и Саймон добавляет к пальцу в его тощей заднице еще один.

«Думаю, да», — звучит эхо голоса Кирена, позволяя Саймону гладить изнутри в попытке дозваться до нервных окончаний сквозь абсолютно сухую слизистую. 

Саймону неприятно вспоминать прошлое и сокрушаться насчет неправильных поступков. Но когда Кирен под его руками дышит размеренно и глубоко, вместо того чтобы скулить от противоречивых, непривычных ощущений, ему отчаянно хочется повернуть время вспять. Саймон дорого заплатил бы за то, чтобы обменять мешок с обветшалыми костями на прежнее тело. Саймон не больше, чем гниющее мясо с волочащимся следом шариком сознания на леске. Отныне его мозг и тело – два разных механизма, которые не работают вместе. А существовать, полагаясь на тонкую нить между ними, – не такая уж классная затея. 

И все-таки Саймон находит баланс где-то между. Он умудряется найти Кирена, добиться его и выстроить вокруг них двоих непробиваемую стену, куда не проникнет нож Пророка. 

Кирен пытается уловить чужие движения и, опадая на простыню, обещает, что они могут попробовать еще раз. Саймон морщится, как от кислой пилюли. 

— Или можем выждать время, — мямлит Саймон, когда леска вокруг его шеи натягивается совсем уж остро. — Мы другие, Кирен. У нас другие потребности. Но я все равно решил любить тебя.

Киреново все – такую же натянутую леску, чувство юмора и рыжие, облитые золотом волосы. 

— Правда? — тихо уточняет Кирен.

— Ага.

«Так замечательно просто знать, что ты мой», — поет Лесли Гор сквозь помехи старого радио.

Два живых мертвеца с удовольствием пялятся друг на друга, зная, что у них в запасе бесконечность и еще чуть-чуть.


End file.
